kart_kingdom_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
CC and the Button (Kart Fiction)
You: LOL GAWAIN HAS NO IDEAS Yeah I have basically run low on ideas rip Anyways, lets get into the Kart Fiction. (NOTE: I am NOT trying to make fun of the creators and mods of KK. The creators and mods do hard work for Kart Kingdom. This is just a silly kart fiction. ---Gawain) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, in the KK HQ or PBS KIDS HQ or PBS HQ WHATEVER THEY CALL IT Bishop: Guys, I've decided something. Pickleback: Ugh, what is it? I'm busy being lazy... KartKingdom: Wait how are you busy while being lazy if lazy means your not busy? Pickleback: Because I'm busy doing nothing. KartKingdom: ...How are you busy when your doing nothing...? Pickleback:' STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS' DrLucas: Great, now its awkward in here... Bishop: GUYS, YOU CUT ME OFF! Mike: I mean, we never actually make promises and plans because we are always too lazy to do them.. Bishop: ...Ok maybe you're right but THAT'S NOT THE POINT MechanicEd: Then what is the point? Bishop: We need a EVENT. Like a big one. Pickleback: No Bishop: Yes Pickleback: No Bishop: Yes Pickleback: N- DrLucas: STOP RIGHT NOW WE ALREADY HAVE WASTED 2 MINUTES OF OUR LIFE Pickleback: Fine. Bishop: We will make it so CC takes over the blog for K for three weeks, like we did last year. Mike: Why? *Bishop opens the window* *Thousands of people crowd the HQ* Protester #1: STOP BEING LAZY! Protester #5: WE WANT A EVENT Protester #2: YOU HAVE BROKEN TOO MANY PROMISES Protester #10: I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YEARS FOR A NEW AREA IN KK Mike: Just ignore them Bishop: We can't do that anymore, we are causing anger and confusion everywhere. Pickleback: I got an idea. Lets say CC presses a button she isn't supposed to press, and something bad happens that the players have to fix. Bishop: Great idea! Wait.....THAT WAS MY IDE- *A few weeks later* CC: Huh, here's a button, I better not press it-OOPS I ALREADY DID Everyone in KK: OMG PLEASE TELL ME THIS WILL START AN EVENT *One week later* CC: Ok see ya bye Everyone in KK: ...What about the button? CC: What button? *Silence* CC: Ok bai now *Meanwhile back at the KK HQ* Pickleback: Guys! What about the button that CC pressed!? We need an event for it! Mike: What are you talking about? Bishop: Yeah, what even are you talking about...? CpLucas: I'm busy being lazy KartKingdom: But how are you busy when you- CpLucas: NO WE DO NOT NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS AGAIN MechanicEd: Where's the popcorn? Pickleback: ...Why do they always forget my ideas.... Bishop: HEY YOUR IDEAS ARE ALWAYS MINE Pickleback: WAIT YOU REMEMBER!? Bishop: NO I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT BUT I BET ITS MY IDEAS Pickleback: WAIT NO WE JUST THINK THE SAME *Bishop grabs CC memory powder that makes people forget stuff* Bishop: TAKE THAT *Throws it everywhere* Pickleback : AAAAAHHHHH- We will be right back after these ads NEED A NEW CAR? HEAD ON OVER TO GREG'S CAR DEALERSHIP! WE SELL HORRIBLE CARS IN KART KINGDOM THAT WERE MADE OUT OF CARDBOARD You: GAWAIN YOU HAVEN'T USED THAT JOKE SINCE SUMMER 2017 Me: YEAH I KNOW THAT You: THAT JOKE IS WAY TOO OLD Me: I DON'T CARE __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Kart Fictions Category:SirGawain8